


The High Road to the Higher Ground

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Battle of Mustafar, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mustafar (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Tags Contain Spoilers, limbless anakin but only kinda crispy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An AU of ROTS. What's changed? It's a surprise.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 23





	The High Road to the Higher Ground

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short! it was gonna be longer but then i realized that this was the perfect spot to end.

Anakin stood, watching the lava bubble below him. They were just kids. Kids. They could change, they could leave the evil that was the order, they didn't have a choice to be there anyways and he slaughtered them _ heslaughteredthemandslashedthemdeadandhekilledthebabiestoonoonewassparedastheirsmallbodiesscreamedandcriedinagonyandhedidittheycouldntfightbackandtheyweresovulnerableand- _

Padme’s ship. Events blurred. She stood. She spoke. They would rule, They would overthrow him.  _ Please please pleasepleasepleasepleasedontleaveme.  _ “Anakin…”  _ no no nonononononodontgo.  _ “You're breaking my heart…”  _ ihaventhurtyouthisisallforyouforusdontyoudareleavemealonepleasedontgo.  _ “You're going down a path I can't follow-” “Because of Obi-Wan?” he blurted out, mind racing. He was thinking so much and so little and hecouldba _ relyrealizewhatwasgoingonohgodnostop-  _ “Because of what you’ve done.” Her words dug into his body like a thousand sharp knives. She spoke more but Anakin could only make one thing out. “I love you!” And she sounded so weak and vulnerable and...

Obi-Wan was in the doorway... “LIAR!” he screamed. “YOU’RE WITH HIM!” His vision grew red with rage and terror and  _ ohgodhecouldntbreathehecouldnt-  _ “YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE TO KILL ME!” his voice cracked with emotion and anguish and he  _ didntwanttodiedontkillmedontleavewhywouldyoudothispadmewhy _ . Padme begged as she tried to deny it. She pleaded for him to believe her but he was too far gone as the last bit of his sanity began to slip away and his hand stretched out towards her and began to tense and  _ ohgodhewaschokinghershecantbreatheheskillinghershelldieshecantdieheneedshershecantshecantshecantshecant- _

“Anakin stop!” Obi-Wan’s authoritative voice rang. His grip released her. He couldn't see his couldn't breathe he couldn't- “YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!” he cried in anguish. Obi-Wan stared. “You have done that yourself.” He screamed more and charged. He hit violently and aggressively and Obi- _Wan_ _deservedtodiehewasgonnakillhimhedidntwanttodieithoughtwewerefamilypleasedontkillme-_ Anakin’s hands moved straight to Obi-Wan’s neck and wrapped around as the pressure increased and _he was gonna killhimfinallyhe-_ Obi-Wan kicked him off. Shields fell. Facility burned. The chased. The lava burned underneath their feet as sweat gathered on their heads.

“I have failed you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, voice strangely calm. “I have failed you.” Anakin scurnched his face in anger, _ how dare he like he was in the righthowdarehe-  _ “I should have known the Jedi were planning to take over,” Anakin roared. “ANAKIN, CHANCELLOR PALPATINE IS EVIL!” Obi-Wan screamed. Voice raising, Anakin screamed back. “FROM MY POINT OF VIEW, THE JEDI ARE EVIL!” There was a pause. Terrified eyes met ones of pure hatred. “WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!”

They swung viciously. He wanted Obi-wan to die, to suffer, slow and painfully. He jumped. He was higher. Anakin watched from below. “It's over Anakin,” Obi-Wan announced. “I have the high ground.” Watching Anakin closely, he prayed he would come back please just come back and forget all of this please- “You underestimate my power.” Events clicking into place, Obi-Wan realized the implications. “Don’t try it.” But it was too late. Anakin had jumped and in a blind panic Obi-Wan swang through his limbs as he fell to the shores of the lava. 

Silence. Obi-Wan stared in horror at what he had done. “YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!” he screamed. “IT WAS SAID YOU’D DESTROY THE SITH, NOT JOIN THEM!” Anakin began to try and claw up with his mechanical arm. “BRING BALANCE TO THE FORCE, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!” The rock between Anakin’s metal hand slipped into the lava below him. “I hate you!” he screamed, voice raw and weak. Obi-Wan paused. “YOU WERE MY BROTHER ANAKIN!” Quiet. “I loved you.” 

Fire caught Anakin’s robes. He screamed in agony as it came up his body. Conflict clouded Obi-Wan’d mind. This wasn’t right. He had done horrible things but this was just torture. It wasn't the jedi way.“Anakin, no-” Obi-Wan reached his hand downwards. Anakin tried to claw up. Obi-Wan reached it lower. “TAKE MY GODDAMN HAND ANAKIN!” Anakin reached further. Their hands linked.


End file.
